Rompecabezas
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: En la mente de Genos existe un rompecabezas incompleto. La imagen que arma es clara pese a las piezas que faltan, pero aún cuando la claridad de lo que se plasma en esos miles de millones de trozos es notoria, no sabe cómo interpretarla.


_Onepunch-man_ es propiedad de One.

 **R** _ompecabeza_ _ **s**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

En la mente de Genos existe un rompecabezas incompleto. La imagen que arma es clara pese a las piezas que faltan, pero aún cuando la claridad de lo que se plasma en esos miles de millones de trozos es notoria, no sabe cómo interpretarla. Las respuestas que quiere están dadas, que no lo convenzan no parece ser un problema para Saitama. Y ello solo dificulta más el armado de dicho cuadro. Aún cuando pasa horas, días, semanas, intentando dar con una replica que le valga el verdadero significado detrás de la fuerza del maestro. Pero tal vez, como él mismo lo ha pensado, ni siquiera Saitama conoce realmente la explicación a su poder, o ¿es que tal sencillez es poco convincente? Pero es que, ¿quién podría creerle que una serie de 100 sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales sin mencionar los 10 km corridos diarios pueden darte semejante poderío en tres años?, no, en definitiva no es algo que se pueda o deba aceptar.

Y mientras piensa en ello, no es capaz de apartar la vista del maestro que yace, al pie del enorme ventanal, profundamente dormido. La luz del sol iluminándole el rostro, creando un halo tan blanco que cala a la vista en esa curvatura de su cráneo y la respiración acompasada que le brinda una apariencia delicada, hacen que todas las conjeturas de Genos se revienten en la nada.

La despreocupada actitud, la aparente pero fuerte indiferencia y ese desapego a la gente es tan extraño que el cerebro de Genos no puede asimilar y tiende, por ello, a ignorar. No sabe, no quiere saber, que al maestro nada que no sea él o las ofertas del mercado pueda llegar a importarle. No es así. Por ello, con toda la intención de este mundo procura acercarse hasta él. Quiere verlo de cerca ahora que es preso del sueño y que justo esa necesidad le hace recordar que Saitama es un hombre nada más. El más fuerte e increíble que conoce, pero un ser humano al fin y al cabo.

A veces encuentra rasgos egocéntricos en él, natural por ser el más poderoso que hay. Otras, celos de algo que a Genos no le suele importar como los comentarios de los fans o el ranking de popularidad. Pero incluso no está seguro de ello. Al fin y al cabo aquella vez que llegaron cartas ofensivas Saitama solo dijo: _Esta gente necesita conseguirse un pasatiempo,_ con la mayor indiferencia y cero asombro posible, echando por la borda sus conjeturas. Y, bueno, algunas veces halla una fortaleza incapaz de penetrar aún si la gente se vuelve en contra de él. Las actividades y metas de Saitama son claras, tanto como la imagen incompleta de ese rompecabezas que es incapaz de armar.

Los deseos de tocarlo vienen sin irse. Pero Genos no quiere despertarlo. Y es en momentos como este en los que repara en detalles como sus dedos y la piel que ya no hay en ellos. En si fue buena idea dejar de ser por completo un ser humano. Y en esa monstruosa necesidad que le embarga al querer acariciarlo.

" _Sensei_ ", traga con dificultad cuando al viento entrante le da por jugar con la camiseta de Saitama. El pecho firme y esos pezones que se asoman en contadas ocasiones tienen alerta sus sensores que se la pasan registrando su color y anatomía. Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Genos siente a las hormonas que aún se segregan en su cuerpo hacer un revuelo. " _¿Descansas de esta manera tan irresponsable porque sabes que estoy a tu lado o porque estas al tanto de que no hay nadie en este mundo que sea capaz de derrotarte aún cuando duermes?"_ , hay decepción en sus pensamientos, en aquella parte que le cuenta que aún siendo un héroe de clase S no es capaz de hacer que este hombre, con los muslos desnudos y apariencia ordinaria, logre siquiera ponerse serio o apoyarse tan solo un poco en él.

Genos decide sentarse a un lado. Mirarlo e imaginar el calor de ese cuerpo derretir el metal de sus falanges. Los fluidos segregados por esa boca humedecerle los labios. La respiración agitada quemarle el habla. Y las lágrimas brotando de una mirada, ahora vivaz, que ha olvidado la apatía nublarle el cerebro. Esperando que su imaginación le baste para calmarse y no interrumpir el sueño placentero de Saitama.

Las horas pasan y en su mente Genos ha hecho miles de veces suyo al maestro. No se preocupa de nada más. El baño está hecho, la cocina también y está seguro que el día de hoy no hay ninguna venta especial. Al menos no en las tiendas circundantes al departamento. Tampoco parece que exista un acuerdo con King para jugar algún clásico de peleas. Y Fubuki no está aquí a pesar de las horas. Es un momento como los de antes. Solo el maestro y él.

Saitama se remueve un poco, arrugando la nariz y frente. Como si algo no estuviera bien. Genos se siente hechizado por los movimientos de esas facciones e inconsciente se inclina hacia éste. La respiración caliente se siente contra la piel de su cara y Genos no puede evitar pensar que los adentros de Saitama arden igual que este. ¿Debería pedirle al Dr. Stench que lo equipe de otra manera?; no, que ridículo. No podría hacer algo tan ruin con alguien a quien admira tanto. Tampoco es como si el maestro lo viera de otra forma. Es un discípulo, un aprendiz. Y tanto tiempo con él le han demostrado que esas actividades no entran en el menú del maestro. No ha visto interés siquiera en Fubuki, tampoco en los chicos. Es como si sensei no buscara otra cosa que un rival digno con quien pelear. Con quien desquitar su arduo trabajo. Y es allí donde puede entrar Genos, ser ese sujeto que tanto ha esperado Saitama, desde que se adquiriera tan monstruoso poder. ¿Pero a quién engaña?; cada vez que se renueva está a un paso más cerca del top 10 de los héroes de clase S, pero más lejos de sensei.

Y aún así Genos no se endereza. El rostro dormido y frustrado es un poema. Las pestañas oscuras delineando los párpados y esos labios ligeramente rosados le muestran otro tipo de encanto. Quizás Saitama no lo sabe, que Genos es el principal miembro de su club de fans y que más que admirarlo lo ama tanto o más que cualquier otro ser humano -completo o incompleto- de este lugar.

Cuando atrevido decide besarlo, el sensor integrado en su cuerpo no se activa y sin quererlo no le avisa de lo que está ocurriendo. Es hasta que escucha esa voz que se da cuenta de la situación. "Genos, ¿ya sacaste la basura?", sensei sigue en esa pose relajada, con los ojos cerrados y el pecho destapado. Aparenta estar dormido, solo eso. Y el joven solo le mira atento, respondiendo un: "Si, ya lo hice. ¿Te desperté, Saitama- _sensei_?", ojalá la respuesta fuera esa que busca. Ojalá.

Pero es una que no hubiera esperado nunca: "Solo tu indecisión. Aunque te lo diré claro. No bateo para ese lado", los ojos negros se entre asoman, con una severidad que solo usa en sus momentos de mayor seriedad. Y a Genos solo le queda estremecerse. Pasar saliva con dificultad.

" _Sensei_ , ¿puedo hacerlo?"

Saitama le mira y el chico no sabe del conflicto que le embarga. De los pensamientos que formula. " _Ah. No quiero. En verdad que no importa si este sujeto es popular o tiene la cara bonita. Aunque lava muy bien el baño y de un modo u otro siempre trata de complacerme. Hombre. No entiendo a la juventud de ahora_ "

"Saitama- _sensei"_ , vuelve a insistir, acorralando al poderoso héroe. Al maestro quien tras tantos años vuelve a sonrojarse. Y ese hecho no pasa desapercibido para Genos que abre la mirada llena de asombro y no espera a que Saitama le responda para besarlo de inmediato.

El encuentro es prematuro, con un deje salvaje y desesperado. La saliva del maestro le sabe a algo parecido a judías rojas y azúcar, la lengua baila a un paso grácil que lo sorprende porque hubiera apostado a que sus movimientos eran igual de desastrosos que el estilo de Saitama. No hay resistencia, y Genos agradece porque está al tanto de que no podría someterlo. El intercambio dura lo suficiente para que pueda contar cada diente de esa boca, distinguir la forma de las arcadas y acoplarse con la textura de la lengua. Genos cree que si pudiera escoger de donde beber la opción sería de los labios de sensei. " _Ngh"_ , un gemido, que no es suyo. Quiere tocarlo pero no lo hace. Porque si llega a hacerlo no podrá perdonarse.

" _Ciertamente ese doctor se esmeró por hacer que Genos viva lo más humanamente posible"_ , mientras tanto Saitama mantiene la calma y disfruta del gesto. No es algo que le interese repetir pero tampoco negar. Solo no quiere que la situación con su supuesto discípulo se complique. En cambio Genos piensa que tras esto debe hacer anotaciones apropiadas en aquel diario que únicamente habla de Saitama.

El beso no finaliza. Genos quiere darse el tiempo, porque este es perfecto, para saborearlo. Quizá esta actividad no sirva como combustible biológico, pero si mental. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, para avanzar en ese rompecabezas que sigue sin poder armar.

" _Oh, bueno, qué más da, ha estado sacando la basura toda la semana",_ mientras que Saitama se hunde en una decisión no tomada aún.

* * *

 **N/A ¡** _Adiós a mis títulos en japonés_ **!** Por fin me animé a escribir de ellos. Y espero hacerlo con el Genos/Sonic, Sonic/Saitama/Saitama, Tatsumaki/Fubuki, King/Saitama, Lincesess-Rider/Saitama, Yo/Garou, bla bla...


End file.
